jamesdoctorwhoarchivefandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Time Part 2
The Time Lord president walks down a hallway of the destroyed Gallifrey, to a table where his staff are having a conversation about the Doctor. A woman says he posseses "The Moment" and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike. Lord president's spokesman states "The visionary comfirms it". The visionary receives a prophicy "Falling falling, all of it falling, through the black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning" The spokesman claims "All of her prophicies say the same" It was destined that it was the last day of the time war, that Gallifrey fell, that they'd die that day. The lady states"Perhaps it's time. This is the furthest edge of the time war, but at it's heart millions die every second. The time itself ressurecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of sorts, is'nt it better to end it at last." The Time Lord President yells "THANK YOU FOR YOU APPINION" and blows her to specks of black scrap. He yells "I WILL NOT DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME!" He prophises that 1,000,000,000 of Time Lord history was riding on their back, and that he won't let it perish. His Spokesman speaks another of the visionary's prophicys "2 survivours beyond the final day of the time war, two children of Gallifrey, forseeing them locked in their final confrontation, the emity of ages" The Time Lord President comes to a conclusion that the children of Gallifrey are The Doctor and The Master."One word keep being repeated my lord one constent word....Earth!" The visionary keeps repeating the word Earth. The Time Lord President predicts that the awnser lies on Earth. On Earth the Master has The Doctor and wilf tied up, and order all 6,727,949,338 versions of himself to be prepered to fight. Donna is calling Wilf. Wilf tells Donna to run,but she runs into more versions of The Master, and continues to remember the Doctor and all the regeneration energy stored inside her blasted the Masters, and she falls unconsious. The Master then explains to Wilf about the four-drum beat "It began on Gallifrey, as children (Not that we'd call it childhood, more a life of duty) 8 years old, I was taken for enisiation, to stare into the untempered schism" Wilf asks what that is. The Doctor claims "It's a gap in the fabric of reallity, through which can be seen the time vortex itself, and it hurts" The Master:"They took me there, in the dark. I looked into time, old man , and I heard it ,calling to me, the drums, the never-ending drums.Back in the time lock, the Time Lords were having a conversation about the Master, the untempered schism, and the drum beat.The Time Lord President claims what the beat is "A rythem of 4, the heartbeat of a Time Lord" The Master is listeningto the rythem before reallising that the noise in his head is now within 6,000,000,000 head, everyone on the planet can hear it. He then remembers The Doctor telling him "The end of Time". The Doctor claims he was told "Somthing is returning".The Master then states "Look Doctor, thats what your prophicy was......ME!" He then slaps the Doctor and demands to know where the TARDIS is. He then threatens to shoot Wilf, but the gaurd hits him, to revial it's Rossiter. Adamms shows up and releases Wilf but they can't the Doctor so they just wheel him to the basement. The Doctor shouts "WORST....RESCUE......EVER!" The Master thinks he's caught them, but Adamms teleports them to the viaduct Hyperspurs. The Doctor runs for the main flight deck and blows up the engine.The Master could'nt trace them, but they were stuck in orbit, and the Doctor was plan-less. Every Master in the world listens for the signal. It is revieled that the Time lords put the link in the Master's head, but it was not stong enough to follow, so the Time Lord Predsident throws somthing a Earth. It is revieled to be a diamon, the most impossible diamond, a white,point star, the master laughs. Back on the ship Wilf is looking for the Doctor, and he sees the woman again. It was prophisiesed" This is the Doctor's final battle, at the end of his life, he must stand at arms or lose himself and all this world, to the end of time" On the main deak The Doctor is trying to fix the ship,while Wilf talks to him about the war, and demands the Doctor to take his gun and save his life by killing the Master.At that moment the Doctor decides "Somthimes a Time Lord lives to long" The Master sends them an open broadcast. "A star fell from the sky, don't you want to know where from, beacause now it makes sence Doctor, the star was a diamond and the diamond is a white-point star" At that moment, The Doctor froze in fear "Over and out" The Doctor reallises the Time lords are returning. The Time Lord President spoke to his people "Now the high order of Time Lords must vote, wheather we die here today, or we return to the waking world and create the ultimate sanction, for this is the hour were either Gallifrey falls or Gallifrey RISES!" Back on the Hyperspurs, the Doctor explains about the Time Lords and the war. when finished he roars the engines back into life .The Hyperspurs rockets back onto Earth. The Doctor gives a speech about a phrase "Theres an old Earth saying captain, A phrase of great power and wisdom, A constolation to the soul in times on need" The captain asks what it is "ALLONS-Y" The Doctor rockets the ship back into the atmosphere. They had to fight off the ENTIRE planet they shot down the missiles with asteroid lasers. Adamms locks the tracking onto the Naismith mansion. The Doctor rockets faster apollo 11, and when they are just over the house, the Doctor rockets upwards. He pulls open a slot in the floor to a hole, give Wilf a meaningful glair and drops. The Doctor falls through the glass roof of the mansion and comes face to face with the Time Lords. Then the Time Lord President changes all the human back to their original face Mankind kneel before the Time Lords. Gallifrey then appears in the atmosphere like the prophicy foretold. Wilf enters the room and lets a man out of the nucular volt.The Doctor then tells the Master about the hell in the final days of the time war. The rupture of Gallifrey would continue untill it rips the time vortex apart. The Time Lord President refuses to take the Master to victory because he is desiesed. The Doctor then has to make a choice who to kill. The Time Lord President with his mother with him or the Master, he shoot's niether, he shoot the cause of the link the white-point star. The Time Lord President threatens to take the Doctor to die with him when the Master saves him. The Earth was safe. The Doctor then took a shock to find he's still alive. Untill Wilf knocks four time. The Doctor stopped laughing then. Wilf asked The Doctor to let him out of the nucular volt since it's gone into overload, eccept tt had gone crtical, touch one controll and it floods with radiation. The Doctor then go emotional when Wilf asks him to leave him. The Doctor knew he could do so much more, but death is his reward,and he thinks it's not fair. He then decieds he's live to long, get in the nucular volt and absorbs the 500,0000 rads of radiation. It had seemed the Doctor is still alive, untill he healed his battle scars, reveiling his regeneration has started. The Doctor takes Wilf home, and promised that Wilf would see him one more time. He then goes to say good bye to old friends. He saves Martha and Mickey (Now married) from a Sontaran, gives Jack a message, wrote off a book from Varity Newman, Great Great Grand-daughter of Joan Redfern (Human Nature/The Family of Blood), saves Sarah Jane's son Luke from a car accident, vists Donna's wedding and gives her a winning lottery ticket,from her father, and finally vists Rose on new years day 2005. When she goes inside, the Doctor in pain tries to get back to the TARDIS but falls to the ground. Ood sigma appears "We will sing to you Doctor" he says "The universe will msing you to your sleep" The universal chior sings the Doctor back to the TARDIS,"This song is ending, but the story never ends", his hand glows golden energy, he throws his coat aside, and begin to opperate the TARDIS. He walks around the console, his face starts to glow and his whole body explodes with regeneration energy, and the control room is set ablaze. With one final breath the 10th Doctor closes his eyes and the 11th Doctor's face appeares. The Doctor then cheaks all his body parts are in the right place, and remember's he's crashing. The TARDIS, half ablaze, rockets down to Earth. The Doctor runs around the console in an exited frnezy. With a new body and a new face, The Doctor Yells "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'CAST': *'The Doctor- David Tennant/Matt Smith' *'The Master- John Simm' *'Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins' *'Donna Noble- Catharine Tate' *'Martha Smith-Jones- Freema Agyeman' *'Mickey Smith-Jones- Noel Clake' *'Captain Jack Harkness- John Barrowman' *'Sarah Jane Smith- Elizabeth Sladen' *'Luke Smith- Tommy Knight' *'Verity Newman- Jessica Hynes' *'Rose Tyler- Billie Piper' *'Time Lord President- Timothy Dalton' *'Adamms- Sinead Keenan' *'Rossiter- Lawry Lewin' *'Ood Sigma- Paul Kasey'